Wide Awake
Wide Awake ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der fünften Staffel, Katy oder Gaga und wird von Jake, Kitty, Tina und Unique gesungen. Aufgrund der Peformance der Katys, wollen die Gagas einen ebenso beeindruckenden Auftritt auf die Bühne bringen. Tina meint schließlich, dass sie keine Gimmiks und kein Spektakel brauchen, da die Leute den Spaß, das Liebenswürdige, das Echte und das Mädchen-von-nebenan an Katy Perrys Musik mögen. Aus diesem Grund müssen sie ihre Performance einfach gestalten, also keine Kostüme, keine Spezialeffekte und keine Tricks, sondern nur die Musik. Dies führt zu dem Song, welchen sie in der Aula singen. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem fünften Album "Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection" aus dem Jahr 2012. Lyrics Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I was in the dark I was falling hard With an open heart I'm wide awake How did I read the stars so wrong? Tina: I'm wide awake And now it's clear to me That everything you see Ain't always what it seems I'm wide awake Yeah, I was dreaming for so long Jake und Kitty: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Unique (und Tina): Falling from cloud nine (Jake: We're falling, yeah) Crashing from the high (Jake: From high) I'm (letting go tonight) Yeah, I'm (falling from cloud nine) Kitty (mit Jake): (I'm wide awake) Not losing any sleep I picked up every piece And landed on my feet (I'm wide awake) Need nothing to complete myself (No...) Oh Jake: I'm wide awake Yeah, I am born again Out of the lion's den I don't have to pretend And it's too late The story's over now, the end, yeah Kitty und Unique: I wish I knew then What I know now Wouldn't dive in Wouldn't bow down Gravity hurts You made it so sweet Till I woke up on On the concrete Tina und Unique (Jake): Falling from cloud nine (It was out of the blue, I'm) Crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight (Yeah, I'm ready to go, I'm) Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine Jake: I'm wide awake! (Kitty: Thunder rumbling) I'm wide awake! (Unique: Castles crumbling) Jake und Unique: I'm wide awake! Tina (mit Jake): I am trying to (Hold on) Jake, Tina und Unique (Kitty): I'm wide awake! (God knows that I've tried) I'm wide awake! (Seeing the bright side) Unique (mit Jake): But I'm not (blind anymore) Kitty (Jake und Unique): I'm (I'm wide awake!) falling from cloud nine Unique: It was out the blue, I'm Jake und Tina: Crashing from the high Kitty und Jake: You know I'm letting go tonight (Unique: Yeah, I'm ready to go, I'm!) Jake und Tina: I'm falling from cloud nine Alle: I'm wide awake Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde